


Just Another Day

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [18]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #18 - Alone at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

Ryan woke up slowly, caught for a while in that strange place between dream and reality.

_"Keep your eyes closed. Don't peek!"_

His eyelids flickered but remained closed, a smile lighting his tired face. "I won't, Col."

The softest touch ghosted over his lips as the sun peeped over the windowsill, flooding the room with light. Ryan's fingers stretched across the bed but, finding nothing but cold sheets, his smile faded.

He opened his eyes and focused on the platinum ring which lay on the bedside table, glinting in the sun—a crushing reminder of the day he'd lost everything.


End file.
